Osorio
"We will breach their armour" - Osório Operator - First introduced as a prototype known as the EE-T1 Osório back in the 1980's, however due to problems such as the Gulf War and pressure from political purposes caused the tank not to enter production during the year of 1986 due to these reasons, but however thanks to Tekan Combat Systems for reviving the Osório Tank for the New Andes Armada & the Eurasian Commonwealth's elite Security Forces to combat terrorist threats in the Second Eurasian Conflict. The newest version of the tank that was being developed by Brazilian combat sector Tekan Combat Systems was known as the "Tekan-36 Osório" was first introduced in several countries in the Middle East since its production and creation of the newest variant in 2018, combating terrorist factions within Eurasia and several parts of the Middle East; first orders of the newest Osorio by bigger military factions were given to the Eurasian Commonwealth to combat enemy forces trying to occupy their territories across the continent, second source of orders were made for the New Andes Armada in 2031 during preperations for the faction's leading founder Romano Solano. Proposed Service & Cancellation The Osório tank before its revival in 2018 was intended to be in combat service with several Arab and Third World countries, until 1985 the American M1 Abrams was utilised by Saudi Arabia's Army Regiments. Compared with the French AMX-40 Battle Tank, the USA's Abrams and the British Challenger I Tank, the Osório was a potential customer for combat regiments in the Middle East, due to the terrorist breakout in Iraq and Kuwait in 1989 during the final moments of the Cold War, the M1A1 Abrams was adopted for use, leading to the cancellation of orders. Revival & Modernised Service In 2015, around 23 years after its original manufacturer Engesa went out of business, Tekan Combat Systems was founded with support from the Brazilian Military, including its government in defense products, continuing ongoing production of vehicles and weapons Engesa which also made other vehicles, permission was recieved to build new and modern versions of the EE-T1, codenamed the Tekan-36 Osório with newer equipment but keeping its original design. Tekan's UltraTech branch also built the EE-9 Cascavel, codenamed the UltraTech-A3 Armadillo utilised for armoured scouting which also came with amphibious capabilities. Around 2018 the Tekan-36 Osório was introduced into factions across South America, Europe and regions in the Middle East, seeing action against the Global Liberation Army during the First Eurasian Conflict fighting terrorist forces in Africa whilst China and America's forces intervened to help out the fighting factions to deal with the ongoing terrorist threats. First Eurasian Conflict See 'First Eurasian Conflict'' To be added... Second Eurasian Conflict See 'Second Eurasian Conflict'' To be added... Other Osório Variants There have been several armoured variants of the Osório tank, protecting the front, back and sides of the tank when deployed, but there is also a tank hunting variant utilised by the New Andes Armada. These tank hunting versions of Osório tank are common in South America, unlike armoured versions the Eurasian Commonwealth also use tank hunter versions of the revived tank if there are rough times in Eurasia. Estorque Osório See Tekan-36B Estoque Osório Tank Hunter To be added... Eurasian Armoured Osorio Tank.png|The Armoured version of the Osório tank, rare on the battlefield Behind the Scenes * The Osório is based off its real life counterpart, the canceled EE-T1 Osório prototype tank but will be given some enhancements, such as an armour upgrade and a tank hunter variant. * The model for the Osório tank is modelled by Gen.Kenobi, which will also feature an armour upgrade done by himself, the Estoque Osório won't feature armour upgrades but Gauss Cannons and a Machine Gun. Category:Units Category:Units of the Eurasian Commonwealth Category:Vehicles Category:Units of Brazilian Origin